


School Holiday

by Alice_Paige



Series: Vincent and Ciel Drabbles [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot, because why not, more smut, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Paige/pseuds/Alice_Paige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel comes home from college to surprise his mother for the holiday season.<br/>After a lovely family dinner Ciel and Vincent excuse themselves to the study to talk 'business'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, Vincent x Ciel;

Ciel knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer it. He was only break from college and he'd flown in to surprise his family for the holidays.

His mother was utterly devastated when she learned that Ciel wasn't going to be able to come home for his birthday, so he'd made a split decision to hop on a plan and join his family for the Christmas holiday. He only planned on stay for two days but he was sure his mother would be ecstatic to have him.  
His father, Vincent, opened the door and smirked at him and called into the house, "Honey come here for a moment!"

Rachel came out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel, "What is it Vin-" She cut herself short as she saw who was at the door.

"Ciel! What a wonderful surprise!" Rachel strode forward and wrapped her delicate arms around her only son in a hug.

"Hello Mother, Merry Christmas." Rachel dragged Ciel into the dinner room, chattering happily, and asking about his school life.  
Vincent followed behind entranced by his son. He'd grown up to be a fine young man, a perfect mix of feminine and masculine. Vincent subtly licked his lips before pulling his gaze away from his son's alluring figure and taking his son's luggage to his old room.  
A few moments after he walked into the room Vincent was pushed against the wall and kissed with such passion he was left breathless.

"I've missed you... daddy..." Ciel smirked as he kissed his father one last time before pulling away, winking, and walking out of the room.

Vincent chuckled at the thought of how addicted his son had become to his father. That little minx was going to be the death of him on day but Vincent would be able to handle that.

Vincent followed his son down the hall. He grabbed his son by the hips and pushed him flush against the wall, with his chest against the wall. He nibbled on Ciel's neck and roughly ground against his ass.

"Dont be such a tease or ill have to punish you." Ciel's only response was a whimper and a nod. He wouldn't tease anymore. Vincent's punishments could be highly torturous.  
Vincent released his son and walked calmly back downstairs to the dining room where Rachel was just puting the finishing touches on dinner.

After hours of idle chatter between the family Vincent spoke up, "Ciel would you join me in the study? I wanted to speak with you about a few changes I'd like to make in the company." Ciel wiped his mouth on the linen napkin once more before standing and giving his mother a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't we do something together tomorrow mother?" Rachel happily agreed and bid both of them goodnight.

Both the men made their way to the study in silence, both anticipating what was to come. It had been so long that both of their bodies hummed with forbidden desire.

Vincent held the door open and ushered Ciel inside before closing and locking the door.  
"Such a little minx... teasing me like that earlier." Vincent grabbed Ciel's wrist and dragged him close. He'd missed the feeling of that soft porcelain skin and the soft caress of those plump pink lips.

"You deserve a punishment." Vincent unbuckled his belt and kicked off his pants showing his half hard erection.

"Now get on your knees." Ciel obeyed and knelt down before his father. Vincent wrapped his hand around his own cock, gave a few tugs then nodded at Ciel. Oh but Ciel knee his punishment already. Vincent loved fucking his mouth, the slick heat and the light caress of Ciel's perfect teeth. Ciel opened his mouth wide and let Vincent do as he pleased. This was heaven for Ciel, it was what he'd been craving since he'd left for college. The rough but tender treatment that only a father could provide.

In all his anticipation Ciel forgot about Vincent's desire and started lapping at his cock like dog. He wanted to taste the sweet fluid that he craved. He wanted to get this over with quickly so he could once again feel Vincent stretching him open.

"Such a bad boy, I didnt tell you to do that. Now ill have to punish you even more. Go over to the couch and sit down." Vincent walked over to his desk and pulled out his favorite objects of torture. A cock ring and a long vibrator. Ciel whimpered and tried to open his mouth to try and bargain his way out his punishment but a swift glare from Vincent held Ciel's silence.

Vincent carried the toys and lube over to the couch. He slowly stripped Ciel naked, letting himself relearn the sweet spots on his son's body, the way his back arched when you tugged on an over sensetive nipple. Oh the sounds his son made were the most torturous thing, the little pants and moans that still seemed so innocent even though Vincent had claimed the boys innocence over and over again.

Ciel wanted to cum so badly, he couldn't help it. This was much better than anyone else. His father knew every sensative patch of skin and he caressed all of them as he was undressed.

It wasnt long before Vincent was pushing a well lubed finger into Ciel's ass and slipping the cock ring on. He let Ciel adjust before thrust his finger in and out, Vincent could be rough be he never wanted to hurt his son. He only strived to show the boy the best pleasure in the world.

Ciel stared at his father watching him push one finger in, then a second soon after. It was like heaven, he wanted his so badly. He enjoyed playing a bad boy sometimes, Vincent's punishments we're always torture but Ciel always orgasmed his hardest after punishment.

Vincent was getting impatient. He wanted to feel that tight heat engulf his entire length.

"Ciel..." Vincent breathed his name in the nap of his neck as he adjusted Ciel's legs to slung over his shoulders. The vibrator could be used in a later punishment for now he would be the one to make his son beg. He poured lube all over his dripping cock and smeared it all over. He lined himself up perfectly and pushed in little by little.

Both men were groaning at the over whelming pleasure, it'd been far to long for both of them. Such a horrible thing to do with ones family and yet it was the sweetest sin of all.

Ciel rolled his hips and tried to push himself further onto his father's stiff cock. He needed to fucked roughly, he be denyed the pleasure of cumming while he father's seed dripped out of his used hole.

"Daddy... please... i need you..." Ciel whimpered pathetically and clawed at his father back. He needed to ground himself but couldn't, no he wanted to be fucked roughly but the only man that was allowed to hold him tenderly as he made him submit. He whined and moaned, but Vincent went no faster. He savored the sounds his son made. The innocent pleas for release and the darkest sin that held them both.

"Mmm not yet little one, you're still being punished. What kind of father would I be if I didnt discipline my son correctly?" He gave a short and powerful thrust to accent his words. He loved the way Ciel's lips were now clinging to his neck trying to distract himself from the need for more pleasure. Oh how the torture was always so sweet.

Vincent slid his cock in all the way in but he didnt move. Oh no, he leaned down and captured his son's lips in painstakingly slow kiss. He let his cock twitch in the boy, such a small movement that always made Ciel beg for more. He slowly started rolling his hips, as he trailed hot slippery kissed down to Ciel's right nipple. He gave a sharp tug that left his son breathless. He let his tounge roll out and sooth the abused nipple. What a terrible thing to do. Torture and pleasure all coming from the same source.

Vincent finally relented, he fucked his son liked he'd been craving all night. Rough, animalistic, dominating, oh Vincent loved the way Ciel lost himself to pleasure. The drool that slipped from his mouth and the slight watering of his eyes as he held in screams of pleasure.

Ciel knew the punishment for screaming, oh he'd learned that lesson well after almost waking his mother many years ago. He could barely walk for a week after Vincent's punishment.

Everything was going to end quickly neither had the control to draw it out any longer. Vincent aimed straight for Ciel's sweet bundle of nerves. He hit it over and over listening to Ciel pant heavily in his near.

It was too much Vincent hadn't even touched his cock yet here he was coming undone at the seams.

"Daddy let me cum please, please, i need to cum. I wanna cum daddy. Please." Words tumbled from Ciel's mouth all begging to cum.  
Vincent smiled down at his son and gave his a long tough kiss, as he reached down and removed the cock ring.

"Go ahead baby boy cum for me." That was all Ciel needed before cumming. Ciel had thrown his hand up to cover his own mouth at the last second to muffle the escaped cry of pleasure. Vincent wanted his son's face contort in sinful pleasure before letting himself release in that velvety warmth.

Vincent pulled out slowly and climbed onto the couch, drawing Ciel close. As much as he loved fucking Ciel, he enjoyed holding him close just as much.

"Im tired daddy..." Vincent chuckled happily and kissed his forehead, Ciel always tended to be more childlike when he was tired.

"Alright, grab you clothes and we can take a quick shower then I'll but you to bed." Vincent washed Ciel and himself quickly and ushered him into bed as he himself slipped into bed with his wife.

The next day was hell for Ciel. Vincent had found a lovely way to use the forgotten vibrator. He placed it in Ciel after breakfast on the lowest setting and left it until well past dinner. That evening the two met in the study once more and Vincent showed his son more pleasure.


End file.
